Vodka y pantalones
by Jycel
Summary: Femslash. Mucho vodka y unos pantalones en juego. Starbuck/Racetrack.


**Titulo:** Vodka y Pantalones.  
Rating: T  
Pareja: Starbuck/Racetrack  
**Disclaimer:** Yo no gano nada con esto, ya lo sábeis. Los personajes no son míos, también lo sabéis (bueno, son un poco mío, ¿para qué negarlo?)

A Margaret se le quitaron de golpe las ganas de echarse un trago cuando entró en la cantina y observó que sólo una persona estaba sentada bebiendo

A Margaret se le quitaron de golpe las ganas de echarse un trago cuando entró en la cantina y observó que sólo una persona estaba sentada bebiendo. Starbuck, tendría que haberlo supuesto antes. Pero, ¿qué demonios? Ya estaba allí, tenía sed, y no iba a permitir que la teniente le aguara la fiesta otra vez.

Así que entró, decidida, como siempre que la teniente Thrace andaba cerca – parecían dos gallos de pelea – pronunciando su apodo al pasar por su lado, como único saludo.

– Starbuck.

– Racetrack – le contestó a su vez la piloto levantando sólo los ojos, con indiferencia, como si cualquier cosa en la que estuviera pensando, allí sola en el bar y con el vaso vacío, fuera más importante que cualquier compañía.

Margaret sacó su botella de vodka y se sentó en la mesa más alejada. Starbuck observó los movimientos de la morena por el rabillo del ojo, e inmediatamente se le ocurrió, mientras sacaba su baraja de cartas.

– ¿Juegas o vas a beberte tú solita esa botella?

Las provisiones de alcohol escaseaban en la flota, y Kara había acabado con la última de sus botellas hacía ya media hora. Si para conseguir un poco de alcohol, tenía que sociabilizar un poco con Racetrack, era un precio mínimo que estaba dispuesta a pagar.

– Puedes dar por supuesto que juego – le replicó, más que dispuesta a aceptar cualquier reto al que Starbuck le desafiara.

Había sido así desde que el mundo es mundo, Starbuck y Racetrack codo con codo, siempre compitiendo por ser las mejores en la escuela de vuelo, las mejores liderando, las mejores en llevarse a otros miembros de la tripulación a la cama… No importaba que las derrotas de Racetrack fueran incontables, ella nunca cejaba.

– La que gane elige entre beber o hacerle pagar prenda a la perdedora – dijo Margaret intentando imponer las reglas.

– Me encanta – le respondió la rubia con una sonrisa ladina – Sienta tu culo aquí.

– Sienta tú el tuyo aquí – _Ya estamos como siempre. Ni dos minutos hablando y ya está dándome órdenes._

– Oh vamos, yo estaba sentada aquí antes de que tú llegarás.

– Y yo tengo el vodka.

– Tú ganas en esta – contestó Kara levantándose, sin más dilación.

Las primeras rondas sólo bebieron, pero cuando la botella empezaba a acabarse, a Starbuck (que ya llevaba suficiente alcohol en el cuerpo) se le ocurrió que sería divertido dejar a Racetrack sin camiseta, cosa que ésta tuvo que hacer cuando perdió. El juego era el juego.

La siguiente ronda cambiaron las tornas, y como resultado, también Starbuck quedó sin camiseta. En el pensamiento de que el escote de Starbuck le parecía el más deseable que había visto jamás, se dio cuenta que había vuelto a ganar esa ronda. Ya había bebido bastante, y qué carajo, había sido idea de la otra lo de quitarse la ropa…

– Quiero tus pantalones.- sentenció mientras ponía las cartas sobre la mesa.

– Ni hablar. ¿No prefieres beber? Mira que está bueno este vodka.

– Kara, quiero tus pantalones – le replicó en un intento de ponerse lo más seria posible.

– Vamos, Racetrack, si me pasas ésta, te dejo que me sobrevueles en el próximo entrenamiento.

– No, disfruto más con esto. Sus pantalones, teniente Thrace.

– Mira…

– Como no te quites los pantalones – le interrumpió la morena – voy a quitártelos yo misma, juro por los dioses de Kobol que lo haré, y no seré muy amable.

– Ya, como si pudieras.

¿Aquello era otro reto? Tenía que serlo, porque ya se había levantado, apartando la mesa de un golpe. No estaba dispuesta a perder también en esto. No sabía por qué lo deseaba tanto, pero quería los pantalones de Kara, y se los iba a quitar costase lo que costase. Le agarró de la muñeca y le puso el brazo en la espalda, mientras intentaba desabrocharle el pantalón con la mano que le quedaba libre. Lo que no tuvo en cuenta es que a Starbuck también le quedaba una mano libre, con la que agarró a Racetrack del pelo por detrás, consiguiendo que ésta dejara de hacer presión en su muñeca.

– Vas a tener que hacerlo mejor para ganarte éstos, pequeña – dijo mientras desviaba la vista hacia sus propios pantalones.

Sin saber qué más hacer, y paralizada como estaba bajo la fuerza de Kara, una vez más de tantas, sólo se le ocurrió mantenerle la mirada y hacer el gesto más inútil y más valiente. Era valiente, porque hacerle algo así a Starbuck requería agallas. Sólo cerró los ojos, no queriendo ver adónde le iba a llevar esto, y la besó. Porque bueno, siendo realista llevaba un rato con ese hormigueo abajo, y besarla era la mejor forma de calmarlo. O no. Lo que fuera. El caso es que estaba comiéndole la boca a Starbuck, y ahora era ella la que sujetaba el pelo de la rubia, y le desabrochaba los pantalones, esta vez sin inconvenientes de ningún tipo. Y sólo cuando escuchó el gemido de la rubia dentro de su boca, se permitió abrir los ojos. Y lo que vio, le hizo sonreír como una idiota.

No todos los días contemplas a Kara Thrace derrotada. Esta vez le había ganado la partida, así que se permitió una licencia. Con gran esfuerzo, consiguió separarse de su boca. Y alejándose de ella, cogió su camiseta (que había quedado apartada en el suelo).

– Teniente, me he ganado esos pantalones, y los quiero en el suelo de mi compartimento ya – le dijo, en una orden.

Cuando más tarde, sudaban juntas en la misma cama, pues Galáctica era una nave vieja y no contaba con aire acondicionado, Racetrack se vanagloriaba en silencio pensando en lo fácil que había sido ganarle por fin a Starbuck en algo. Ésta pareció adivinar los pensamientos de su compañera de vuelo – y ahora de cama – y le susurró contra los labios:

– La próxima vez yo pongo el alcohol, y tú te quitas los pantalones para mí.


End file.
